International Patent Publication No. WO 97/13064 describes a control device for a system and a method for operating a control device in which a plurality of activatable modules are provided. These modules are activated by a scheduler which takes into account priorities that are assigned to the modules. In this context, however, the priorities assigned to the modules are fixed and cannot be modified.